


Волнение южных морей

by Chlenik



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: M/M, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квикег вошел в комнату. Я чуть дышал, ощущая, как наливаются кровью мои самые мужественные части тела. Натянув одеяло по глаза, чтобы мой сосед не заметил странного румянца на щеках, я притворился спящим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волнение южных морей

На самом деле, я достаточно преуспел в борьбе со своими желаниями. Если кто-нибудь задумает спорить со мной на предмет возможности выживания в самых жестоких лишениях, я обязательно заберу выигрыш.

Я могу отказаться почти от любой земной блажи, но в этот раз в дело вступила какая-то сверхъестественная сила. Может быть, табак в кисете Квикега обладает какими-то возбуждающими свойствами, а может быть, его магические ритуалы произвели на меня такой эффект, но каждый раз, когда тот оказывался рядом со мной, мое тело наливалось жаром, оно буквально пылало. И совсем не так, как бывало в периоды недомоганий, скорее же, оно горело, как если бы наипрекраснейшая из женщин танцевала передо мной какой-нибудь экзотический танец, обнажая свои упругие чресла. И эту напасть я одолеть не в силах.

Я лежал в постели, готовясь отойти ко сну и втайне молясь, чтобы мой товарищ задержался подольше там, где он был, чтобы не подвергать меня очередному греховному искушению. Но молитвы мои не достигли цели — за дверью послышались тяжелые шаги и вскоре Квикег вошел внутрь. Я чуть дышал, ощущая, как наливаются кровью мои самые мужественные части тела. Натянув одеяло по глаза, чтобы мой сосед не заметил странного румянца на щеках, я притворился спящим.

Квикег, впрочем, на меня внимания совсем не обращал, выполняя свои обычные процедуры приготовления ко сну и бормоча молитвы. И тут я снова оплошал — не смог избежать искушения подглядеть за дикарским ритуалом хоть одним глазком. А как только взгляд мой окинул крупную фигуру каннибала из Южных морей, низ живота у меня свело от желания. А черные квадраты на щеках этого исполина вызывали у меня совсем не ужас, как в первый день нашей встречи.

Тем временем Квикег, спрятавший своего черного идола, тихо подошел к кровати и осторожно забрался на свою половину. Он вел себя крайне деликатно, стараясь следить за каждым своим движением, лишь бы только не потревожить мой сон. Вместо ожидаемой благодарности, это вызвало у меня лишь очередные непотребные чувства. Как же я желал его! Оставалось только одно…

Мужчины в ситуациях, как моя, соображают до крайности плохо и отдают жестокую плату впоследствии, но в тот момент я посчитал решение, пришедшее мне в голову, самым правильным. Дождавшись, пока Квикег засопит, я запустил руку под одеяло и сжал свое мужское естество, издав слабый стон. Тут же спохватившись, я навострил уши, но моему другу было все равно — Морфей обрел над ним большую власть, чем земные вопросы. Снова вдохнув полной грудью, я продолжил свое дельце. Как воришка, я крал свое собственное достоинство, совершая подобное кощунство (никак иначе это нельзя было назвать). Как только я вошел во вкус, на мое запястье легла чужая мозолистая крупная ладонь, настойчиво давая понять, что ей не нравится выбранное мною занятие.

Клянусь, что в тот момент я готов был испустить дух на месте. Оцепенев, я даже не мог двинуть языком, чтобы произнести что-нибудь в свое оправдание, хотя я понимал, насколько жалкими и бессмысленными будут сейчас мои слова.

Уже готовый принять свою ужасную участь, я решил смело посмотреть в глаза Квикегу, чтобы видеть лицо человека, который собрался забрать мою жизнь. Но каково же было мое удивление, когда, вместо ненависти, я нашел в них дьявольское желание.

Каждый мускул моего тела напрягся, а в воздухе повисло резкое, почти ощутимое физически напряжение. Квикег первым нарушил нашу игру в статуи. Он зашуршал тканью, придвигаясь ближе ко мне, и в следующий миг я застонал в голос от неожиданности и удовольствия — та самая ладонь, что сжимала мое запястье, переместилась прямиком на член.

Веки сами собой опустились, и я запрокинул голову, видя перед собой адское пламя, которое, несомненно, ждет меня в будущем. Но не страх был причиной моего сбитого дыхания и тихих стонов, которые я был не в силах сдерживать. То был мой новый знакомый, гарпунщик-каннибал, чьего облика я до ужаса боялся, увидев в первый раз, и чьим образом я бредил, разглядев его подробнее.

Я вцепился в каменные руки Квикега, подбрасывая бедра на постели, как заправская портовая девка. Это сравнение, пронесшееся буйным сорангом* в моей голове, придало остроты всем чувствам, и я забился на постели, выплескивая семя в ладонь Квикега, не перестававшего ласкать меня до тех пор, пока я полностью не обмяк.

Не знаю, сколько времени я пролежал так без движения, но сладостная сонливость обуяла все мое существо, и только чувство долга и искреннего желания отплатить другу подобной услугой заставили меня перевернуться.

Я осторожно дотронулся до груди Квикега и, осмелев, опустился ниже, но тот перехватил мою руку.

— Я хотеть. Но не мочь. Скоро Рамадан, я не мочь нарушать традиций, не позволено.

Испытав острое разочарование вперемешку с некоторым облегчением, я кивнул и, высвободив кисть, повернулся к Квикегу спиной. Тот несколько раз тяжело вздохнул, видимо, решаясь, и обнял меня своей огромной рукой.

— После Рамадан я буду твой... — прошептал Квикег мне на ухо и через несколько минут заснул.

Я улыбнулся в темноту и тоже уснул как младенец, чувствуя себя бесконечно защищенным и счастливым.

**Author's Note:**

> *Соранг — это жаркий ночной ветер с юга в конце зимы в Шотландии. Это ветер счастья, веселья и радости.


End file.
